


Монстрам тоже нужна любовь

by TwoWagonsWhiteVine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Finale, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWagonsWhiteVine/pseuds/TwoWagonsWhiteVine
Summary: 3 часа ночи, придумала, запомнила, выложилаHe he, classic
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Монстрам тоже нужна любовь

**Author's Note:**

> 3 часа ночи, придумала, запомнила, выложила  
> He he, classic

Падение…  
Последнее, что он помнит с того раза, так это руки, которые крепко его обняли и плеск волн, а затем последовала тьма. Лишь мельком Уилл вспоминал кадры, как его тащили по песку и потом он снова отключился. Проснулся уже в кровати, с болью в плече и щеке. Ганнибала рядом нигде не было, и неизвестно, как он себя чувствовал.  
Уже потом, спустя месяц, профайлер ощущал себя лучше. К нему приходила Чийо, с каким-то человеком, по - видимому, врач. Про Лектера ничего не было известно. Интересно, как он там? Но кучерявый решил отогнать эту мысль.  
Со временем ему становилось лучше. Благодаря Чийо, он достаточно быстро поправился, и уже мог без чьей-либо помощи заботиться о себе. Уилл достаточно легко отделался. С ранами на щеке и плече, а также синяками на спине, не более. А вот насчёт Ганнибала, Грэм знал только то, что он был серьёзно ранен, всё-таки, пулевое ранение это не шутки, да и принял он большую часть удара на себя, скорее всего, переломы точно есть и гематомы. Поэтому он увидел его более-менее «живого» только спустя 3 месяца.   
В течение этого времени, Уилл не знал где они находились, видимо, в одной из недвижимости Ганнибала, о котором ФБР не знало. Прошёл ещё месяц и психиатр начал уже чаще появляться на глазах. Кучерявый заметил, что он выглядит истощённым, под глазами залегли синяки и он немножко исхудал и ходил ссутулившись, видимо, бок давал о себе знать. К ним приезжала Чийо, с продуктами и готовила на кухне, которая была достаточно хорошо оборудована, с высоким холодильником, современной духовкой и электроплитой, но по площади была меньше, чем у Ганнибала в доме.   
Лектеру становилось лучше, и Уилл заметил, что ему нравилось то, что он поправляется, но опять же, решил прогнать мысль.  
Оказывается, они находились в Канаде, в каком-то богом забытом месте, но тут было красиво. В нескольких километрах находилось озеро Уотертон и прекрасные горные пейзажи. В этом месте был чистый и свежий воздух. Здесь было достаточно спокойно, людей было не так много, да и туристов, тоже не часто встретишь, так что, место было хорошим.  
Спустя ещё месяц, Чийо улетела в Японию, оставив Уилла с Ганнибалом одних.  
А вот более интересные ситуации стали происходить потом.  
Профайлер стал замечать, что они с Ганнибалом стали меньше общаться, проводить время вместе, да и вообще, как будто стали чужими. Раньше они часто болтали не о чём, сейчас же, они максимум могут перекинуться фразами по типу «Доброе утро» и «Спокойной ночи». Проще говоря, лексикон Лектера сократился до четырёх слов в день.   
Уилл проснулся утром, от вкусного запаха еды. Ганнибал уже мог стоять у плиты, но кулинарные шедевры остановились на яичнице с беконом и кофе по утрам. В обед, обычно макарошки по-флотски или же блинчики с клубничным джемом. На ужин было что-то достаточно легкое, какой-нибудь десерт, название которого Уилл не мог запомнить, но там было мороженное с шоколадом и с чем-то ещё. Психиатр готовил, как и в Балтиморе, всё те же изящные движения, но более замедленные. Вот только, вместо рубашек за тысячу долларов (откуда у него столько было денег, бывший агент до сих пор понять не смог, но не суть) появились футболки, а брюки, поменялись на спортивные свободные штаны. Наверное, всё из-за того, что у него до сих пор до конца не зажил огнестрел.   
Уилл спустился вниз, наблюдая за мужчиной. В данный момент на нём были серые спортивки и обтягивающая чёрная футболка с короткими рукавами. При таком виде, Ганнибал выглядел очень домашним. Не поднимая взгляд на Уилла, психиатр сказал «Доброе утро», и улыбнулся, но почему-то тепла в этой улыбке не было. Кудрявый это знал, потому, что когда Ганнибал улыбается искренне, то у него появляются морщинки около глаз. Грэм решил не медлить с ответом, выдавив из себя тихое «Привет» и сел за стол. В этот момент, послышался звук разбитой тарелки. Уилл резко обернулся на шум и увидел, что Ганнибал схватился за бок и скорчился около выключенной плиты. Профайлер быстро подскочил к мужчине, удержав его от падения. И как только Лектер поднял глаза, Уилл увидел одновременно боль, страх и благодарность в них. Бывший агент решил не медлить и начал потихоньку идти в гостиную. Аккуратно держа Ганнибала, он усадил его на диван, затем нашёл аптечку, пачку обезболивающего и дал ему. В ответ он получил тихое «Спасибо». Не теряя времени, Уилл пошёл обратно на кухню и выкинул осколки в мусорку, положил яичницу с беконом на тарелки и отнёс Ганнибалу. Они сидели в тишине, лишь только тяжёлое дыхание Лектера нарушало её. И тогда Грэм решил сказать одну вещь, которая, возможно, сдвинет их отношения с мёртвой точки.  
\- Ганнибал, если тебе нужна помощь, то просто попроси. Я же вижу, что тебе тяжело. Не надо стесняться того, что ты что-то не можешь сделать. Хорошо?  
Мужчина молчал, но затем, не смотря в глаза, быстро кивнул. Уилл не смог сдержать улыбки.  
...  
Через месяц произошёл один инцидент. Уилл сидел в гостиной, на диване, листал новостную ленту. Про них ничего не было написано, видимо, ФБР замели о них следы, даже в TattleCrime. Отложив планшет в сторону, он решил прилечь. Но как только Грэм положил голову на подушку, с кухни раздался шум. Быстро вскочив, кучерявый выбежал из гостиной, чуть не врезавшись в Ганнибала. Что-то промелькнуло в лице психиатра, но тут же исчезло за маской « истинного удивления». Они так и стояли друг другу, меньше чем полметра. Уилл дёрнулся и решил отойти на шаг, не нарушая личного пространства другого мужчины. Тем временем, Ганнибал смотрел на профайлера, будто что-то обдумывал и выпалил такое, от чего Грэму пришлось удержать себя от того, чтобы не улыбнуться во все зубы.  
\- Уилл, там, получилось так, что дверца полки слетела с петель, сможешь починить?  
Спустя около десяти секунд ступора, Уилл ответил: «Д-да, конечно».  
Кудрявый был одновременно в шоке и рад. Маньяк- каннибал, садист, просит бывшего профайлера и агента ФБР починить дверцу. В этот момент, он подумал, что Ганнибал, был очень…о _чаровательным… милым_. Боже, да он все дверцы специально поломает, «случайно», лишь бы Лектер попросил его ещё раз. И эту мысль он решил не отбрасывать, а спокойно принять. Интересно, а Ганнибал всегда такой милый, когда просит?  
...

_Вода обволакивала его со всех сторон. Он тонул. Все кости, мышцы болели. Он задыхался, но ничего не мог поделать. Не было возможности всплыть, тело не слушалось. Закрыв глаза, он понял, что умрёт. Его труп найдут на каком-нибудь пляже, раздутого от воды. Тьма навсегда поглотит и он больше не увидит свет, и не увидит **Его.**_   
  


Уилл проснулся и резко сел, задыхаясь. Майка просочилась потом, постель тоже. Ему давно не снились кошмары. В последний раз это было на 2 год своей жизни с Молли и то, он не помнил, что ему снилось, но проснулся в поту. Молли его успокоила, и всё стало нормально. Но в этот раз всё по-другому. Грэм снял майку и сходил в душ, охладиться. В данный момент было 4 часа утра. На улице ещё темно. Но спать он уже не хотел. Он бы просто не смог. Вдруг, у него возникла идея, к которой он отнёсся с подозрением. «Может, сходить к Ганнибалу и попросить, можно ли с ним лечь? Но он наверняка сейчас спит. Да и кто с мужиком в одной кровати спать будет? А что если разрешит? Ладно, что будет, то будет». Доктор Лектер и Уилл спали в разных комнатах, они находились на 2 этаже дома. Комната Ганнибала, находилась за стеной. Может, он слышал, как профайлер кричал. Кричал ли он вообще? Если да, то скорее всего мужчина уже не спал. Окей, в бой. Грэм вышел в коридор. Было тихо и он старался делать тихие шаги. Затем, встав у двери в комнату Ганнибала, он дёрнул за ручку и дверь открылась без скрипа. Это хорошо. Наверное. Зайдя в комнату, Уилл увидел силуэт кровати, которая стояла у стены, она была достаточно широкая для одного человека. Доктор лежал спиной к двери. Одеяло было на бёдрах и открывался вид голой спины. Грэм в начале замялся, а затем тихо произнёс:  
\- Ганнибал?  
Тишина.  
Уилл вдруг подумал, что надо уйти, не мешать спать человеку, но что-то ему не понравилась идея о том, что он снова будет спать в кровати один. Хотя, он всю жизнь был один. Из-за его «дара» люди часто сторонились, поэтому в кровати он всегда спал один, не считая собак, которые иногда нагло забирались, хоть им и было запрещено, а так же Молли. Но почему-то сейчас, ему нужен был кто-то тёплый, дышащий рядом. И этот кто-то в данный момент был Ганнибал Лектер, маньяк и каннибал. Мужчина подошёл к кровати на один шаг и снова позвал спящего, и услышал хриплое: «Да?».  
\- Можно…Можно я лягу рядом с тобой?  
Боже, серьёзно, как ребёнок, которому приснился кошмарик, про монстров в шкафу или под кроватью, а Ганнибал эдакий родитель, который это терпит.  
Молчание, и вот Уилл уже отчаявшись, решил уходить, как вдруг.  
\- Да, Уилл, ты можешь лечь рядом.  
Не ожидая такого(хотя в глубине души надеялся), он медленно лёг в кровать.  
Одеяло было одно, потому что Уилл не взял своё. Видимо, почувствовав это, Ганнибал предложил своё, и теперь они вдвоём лежали под одним одеялом. Одеяло нагрелось, и было приятно лежать вот так, рядом с кем-то. Но чего-то не хватало. Кудрявый придвинулся к спине Лектера, чтобы быть поближе и спросил: «Можно мне тебя… обнять?». Ганнибал будто бы застыл на время и похоже даже не дышал, но вскоре ответил: «Да».  
Уилл придвинулся, и положил свою руку на грудь мужчины. Кудрявый почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул. Он решил убрать руку, но был остановлен рукой психиатра.  
\- Прости, просто… непривычно, - ответил Ганнибал.  
Где-то в груди разгорелся огонёк, и это чувство Грэму понравилось. Он решил придвинуться ещё ближе, положив голову так, чтобы она была у шеи психиатра, а рукой приобнял его. Профайлер быстро уснул, не видя снов и не видя, тёплой и смущённой улыбки Ганнибала.  
...  
Проснувшись, он потянулся и почувствовал себя отдохнувшим. Он провёл рукой по одеялу, но не нашёл "соседа". Что-то кольнуло в груди. Неправильно, но он пропустил это. Встав, Уилл пошёл в душ, умылся и спустился вниз. Ганнибал уже во всю орудовал на кухне, с каким-то энтузиазмом. Одет он был, для себя необычно. Широкая белая майка и бежевые шорты.  
\- Доброе утро.  
Доктор как-то странно дёрнулся, даже очень заметно и на его лице временно поступило смущение. Но в ту же секунду он взял себя в руки, надел маску и сказал: «Доброе», - и снова повернулся обратно к плите. Уилл присел за стол, как обычно, и стал ждать.  
Посмотрев в окно, он решил нарушить тишину.  
\- Что у нас сегодня на завтрак?  
\- Оладушки.  
\- Ооо, что-то новенькое.  
\- Не каждый же день есть яйца с беконом.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся и его морщинки появились около глаз. Это была искренняя и тёплая улыбка. Уиллу она понравилась.  
Закончив завтрак, Лектер поехал в город, сказал, что вернётся вечером. Время не уточнил. Голубоглазый целый день ничего не делал. Лишь листал планшет, играя на нём в какое-то бессмысленное приложение. Вечером вернулся Ганнибал со свежими продуктами. Уилл встретил его у входа, и забрал пакеты. Разложив их по местам, старший начал приготовление. В последнее время он стал двигаться быстрее, видимо, рана уже достаточно хорошо зажила, но он походу не спешит начинать готовить свои вычурные кулинарные шедевры, которые иногда хрен поймёшь, как есть.  
Это было странно, но всё же приятно. Доктор Лектер после падения изменился, стал более... домашним. Интересно, он это специально, чтобы Уилл не чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, или же просто устал от своей прошлой жизни? Особенно интересовал один вопрос. Будет ли он убивать в будущем? Будет ли он снова расчленять людей и есть их?  
\- Ганнибал?  
Мужчина временно оторвался от резки моркови и вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Ты снова начнёшь убивать людей когда полностью выздоровеешь?  
В один момент, лицо Ганнибала ожесточилось, и было такое чувство, будто он сейчас прыгнет на бывшего агента и зарежет его. Всё-таки, нож у него-то был в руке. Уилл на инстинктивном уровне немножко откинулся на спинку стула, как бы, увеличивая расстояние. Но позже лицо Лектера приняло нейтральный вид. Вернувшись к нарезке, он сказал: «Да».  
Повисла тишина, но почему-то в воздухе напряжения не появилось. Затем, доктор Лектер спросил: «Ты попытаешься меня остановить?»  
Уилл отрицательно помотал головой, затем вспомнил, что Ганнибал стоит к нему спиной, ответил: «Нет, я не буду тебя останавливать, но и участвовать в этом тоже не буду».  
Мужчина повернул голову, затем пристально посмотрел профайлеру в глаза и качнул головой. А потом Грэм добавил: «Но у меня будет одно условие».  
Ганнибал отчего-то резко напрягся, его линия плеч была напряжена, да и вся поза говорила о том, что он почему-то занервничал. Любой другой, кто не знает Лектера не заметил бы, но Уилл его знает и он видит.  
\- Ты не будешь убивать людей, которые тебе что-то не то сказали. Убивай только тех, кто это заслужил. Насильников, маньяков, убийц. А не тех, кто пролил кофе на твой костюм, за тысячу баксов.  
Ганнибал сразу же расслабился и усмехнулся, но сказал, что согласен.  
Ночью, Грэму снова приснился кошмар, где он тонет. Снова подойдя к двери, он постучал и услышал чёткое «Да». Удивившись, он зашёл. Ганнибал устроился на кровати полусидя, читая книгу. Свет обрамлял его золотистые волосы. И… Уилл на время застыл, любуясь им. Затем, очнувшись, сказал: "Мне снова приснился кошмар, можно лечь с тобой?"  
Психиатр кивнул, выключил свет, перелёг на другую сторону кровати спиной к Уиллу, лицом к стене. Профайлеру это НЕ понравилось. Он лёг, затем попросил: "Ганнибал, повернись ко мне".  
Замешательство психиатра было настолько долгое, что Уилл даже подумал, не повторить ли ещё. Но Ганнибал перевернулся лицом к нему.  
Его профиль виднелся в темноте и профайлер хотел, чтобы сейчас было светло, чтобы видеть лицо доктора. Уилл придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы осталось небольшое расстояние между ними. Затем поднял руку. Ганнибал напрягся. Кудрявый видел это, но не остановился. Лектер был так близко, что просто невозможно было не прикоснуться к нему. Он провёл по его волосам и почувствовал их мягкую структурку, взлохмачивая их. Затем спустил руку к шее, где почувствовал немножко ускоренный пульс. Скользнув дальше, Уилл стянул одеяло, обнажив плечо психиатра. Услышав резкий выдох, профайлер посмотрел на Ганнибала. Хоть и было темно, но он видел, как Лектер прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы, судорожно дыша. От этого, Уилл возбудился, совершенно не ожидая от себя такой реакции. Он провёл рукой ниже, и остановился на боку, легонько сжимая его. Спустившись к животу Ганнибала, кудрявый заметил, что у него было уже мягкое пузико. Скользнув вбок, он почувствовал, что член Лектера уже был твёрдый.   
Уилл был шокирован, не столько тем, что он трогает чужой член в трусах другого мужчины, а то, что Ганнибал возбудился лишь от лёгких прикосновений. У профайлера проскользнула мысль «А что если зайти дальше?». Он примерно знал, как происходит секс у мужчин. Не спрашивайте, откуда.  
Поэтому, он просто потянул за резинку трусов и просунул руку, поглаживая член Ганнибала. Услышав резкий выдох, Уилл продолжил. Провёл рукой вверх по стволу, к головке, поглаживая её большим пальцем. К его радости, доктор почти застонал, но он хорошо держался. Его приоткрытые губы так и манили. Грэм пододвинулся, и теперь их носы соприкасались. Ганнибал дрожал, двигал бёдрами, чтобы увеличить трение о кулак другого мужчины. Недолго думая, кудрявый начал ускорять движения рукой. Через несколько секунд психиатр кончил в руку Уилла, отвернувшись в подушку, с содроганием и резким выдохом. Пока Доктор Лектер приходил в себя, Грэм быстро сходил в душ, взял полотенце, намочил и пошёл обратно. Обтирая Ганнибала, голубоглазый понял, что ему понравилось видеть такого уязвимого, теряющего контроль Лектера. Он запечатлел этот момент в своём Дворце памяти и затем вернулся в душ, отдрочив себе, вспоминая тяжело дышащего доктора.  
...  
На следующий день, всё было как обычно, завтрак, бездельничество, обед, ужин. Не считая того, что Ганнибал избегал Уилла как мог. Конечно, после прошлой ночки. Затем собираясь уже засыпать в своей комнате, он понял, что не может уснуть. Немного подумав, он пошёл к кареглазому. Постучавшись, перед тем, как войти. В комнате было темно. С той стороны, где по логике должен быть душ слышится шум воды.   
Недолго думая, Уилл пошёл к кровати, лёг и стал ждать.   
Прошло где-то минут пять, и Лектер вышел, лишь в полотенце на талии. Увидев Уилла, он впал в ступор. Просто, Доктор Лектер и ступор это вообще в принципе две несовместимые вещи, но это произошло.   
Психиатр настолько долго стоял у двери душа, что Уилл решил его приободрить.  
\- Ганнибал, иди сюда.  
Уилл постарался сказать это как можно мягче, чтобы не спугнуть бедного Лектера, который, кстати, до сих пор не пришёл в себя.  
Грэм ждал, пока Ганнибал не подал голос.  
\- Можно мне хотя бы нижнее бельё надеть?, - сказал доктор, снова надев маску спокойствия и безразличия.  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Лектер пришёл через несколько минут в трусах и свободной майке белого цвета, заполз под одеяло и повернулся спиной к Уиллу. В этот раз профайлер решил не говорить Ганнибалу, повернуться к нему лицом, потому что в прошлый раз это закончилось дрочкой, а Грэм был не уверен, сможет ли удержаться. Он просто прижался к нему всем телом, закинув ногу на икру, руку на живот, приобнимая и прижимая нос к затылку, вдыхая запах мыла и шампуня. От этого действия, Ганнибал дёрнулся и Уилл подумал, что в этот раз опять всё закончится дрочкой.  
Профайлер начал водить нос по шее Лектера, в то же время, залезая под его майку и начиная гладить его седые волоски на груди. Приятное ощущение.  
Спустившись ниже, Уилл залез под трусы мужчины и начал медленно тереть рукой возбуждённый орган. Доктор глубоко вздыхал и легонько толкался бедрами навстречу руке агента.  
Не выдержав, профайлер резко сел, раздвинул ноги Ганнибала и присел между ними. Перед ним открылся прекрасный вид. Лектер тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза, волосы растрепались и спадали на лоб, пот выступил на висках от возбуждения, а рот приоткрылся.  
Опустив взгляд на трусы, он увидел мокрое пятно на его шёлковых трусах. Решив не терять времени, он вытянул свой уже твёрдый член и взял одновременно Лектера, сжимая их вместе. Ганнибал выгнулся, но не издал звука, лишь грудная клетка тяжело поднималась. Уилл начал водить рукой по их членам, беря медленный темп, наслаждаясь каждым вздохом доктора. Подняв глаза, он посмотрел на приоткрытые губы и решил, что терять уже нечего, наклонился и поцеловал Ганнибала, впустив левую руку в его волосы. Лёгкий стон вырвался из горла психиатра. Уилл лизал его язык, нёбо, проходился по зубам. Всего этого было мало, ему хотелось больше. Больше он терпеть не мог. Резко сев, он бросил взгляд на мужчину, который почти потерял связь с реальностью.  
\- Доктор Лектер.  
Уилл видел, как Ганнибал медленно открывает глаза и смотрит затуманенным взглядом на Уилла.  
\- Я хочу тебя _трахнуть._  
Лектер застыл, его взгляд был пустым. Грэм подумал, что перегнул палку, но слова уже не возьмёшь обратно. Он ждал, ждал, когда Ганнибал скажет что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь, что наполнит эту удушающую тишину.   
Наконец, Ганнибал тихо произнёс:"Да".  
Уилл немедля начал раздевать его, контролируя себя, чтобы не разорвать одежду в клочья. Сам он тоже разделся, теперь они были оба обнажены.  
\- У тебя есть смазка?  
Ганнибал кивнул, открыл прикроватную тумбочку и достал дрожащими руками лубрикант.  
\- Ложись на живот.  
Лектер повиновался, подперев под свои бедра подушку. Он прогнулся в пояснице, его ноги были широко расставлены, как будто показывая Уиллу, что он полностью отдаёт себя ему.  
Профайлер вылил смазку на пальцы, растёр руки, чтобы согреть и остановился, когда Ганнибал попросил его: «П-пожалуйста, будь нежнее, Уилл»  
Уилл Грэм не мог поверить своим ушам, во-первых, Доктор Лектер его попросил, опять же, а во-вторых, он не любит не только грубость в общении, но и в постели.  
\- Хорошо, я буду нежен настолько, насколько это возможно,- прошептал Уилл на ухо Ганнибалу и поцеловав его в шею, вставил один палец, медленно, чувствуя, как колечко мышц сжимается вокруг. Лектер тяжело дышал, уткнувшись носов в подушку, а руки сжимались над головой в кулаки. Его член обильно истекал предэякулятом, но Уилл решил его не трогать.  
Спустя несколько минут растягивания, он вставил второй палец, от этого Ганнибал прогнулся и издал тихий стон. Агенту нравилось на это смотреть. Смотреть, как этот человек теряет самообладание над собой, становится податливым, так и хочется приласкать. Чёрт, если так дальше пойдёт, Уилл кончит только от одного этого вида.  
Сделав ножницы пальцами, он понял, что может вставить и третий. Когда они были внутри, он остановился, чтобы Лектер привык. Затем, начал медленно двигаться, слушая приглушённые стоны.   
Наклонившись над Ганнибалом, Уилл провёл языком от середины лопаток до шеи, ощущая дрожь под собой, и зарылся в волосы на затылке. Спина Лектера уже была в поту. Грэм поцеловал между лопаток, он уткнулся носом в это место, вдыхая запах возбуждения, ароматного мыла и шампуня.  
Уилл почувствовал, как колечко мышц, вокруг пальцев расслабилось. Теперь Ганнибал был готов. Он вытащил пальцы, смазал смазкой свой член, и приставил ко входу Лектера, начиная медленно толкаться, слушая вздохи под собой и обволакивающее тепло вокруг своего члена. Засунув его наполовину, чтобы доктор привык, затем отодвинулся назад и снова толкнулся. Так он делал, пока член спокойно не погрузился до упора.  
\- Боже, Ганнибал, ты такой тугой…  
Уилл сделал так, чтобы руки ушли под грудь Ганнибала, перекрещиваясь. Получилось, что правая рука была на левом плече, а левая – на правом, и прижался грудью к уже мокрой спине Лектера, нежно двигаясь. Уилл растягивал удовольствие, медленно выставляя и медленно толкаясь, наслаждаясь напряжением мышц и каждым лёгким стоном и вздохом. Чуть позже, он начал ускоряться, но не слишком быстро, чтобы не причинить боль. Как и просил Ганнибал, он был нежен, ведь хотелось доставить удовольствие не только и себе, но и ему.   
Профайлер подумал сейчас о том, если бы убил своего доктора. Нет, конечно, он бы никогда так не сделал, но всё же. Сейчас бы не было этого, не было бы многих шрамов, не умерла бы Бев, не умерла бы Эбигейл, за то, что он ранил Ганнибала. Умерли они, кстати, из-за него, обе. Не было бы того прекрасного момента на обрыве, когда они вдвоём слились воедино. Уилл не смог бы увидеть улыбку гордости Лектера, когда они были в поместье Вёрджеров. Всего бы этого не было. Наверное, он просто нашёл женщину, у них были бы дети и собаки и он бы прожил так до старости. И в данный момент, эти мысли его пугают. Он просто не представляет себя с женщиной, с детьми. Это была бы просто ложь. С Ганнибалом же, он может представить себя, убивая какого-нибудь ублюдка, заслужившего мучения. Да, он хочет этого, но потом скажет. С ним он может не лгать себе о том, что его тянет к тому мраку убийств. В конце концов, он принял Ганнибала, простил его за все злодеяния, даже за убийство дорогих ему людей, он не хочет мстить ему, не хочет ему делать больно. Наоборот, он хочет позаботиться о нём, окружить любовью, открыть его нежную сторону, как он открыл сторону Уилла. Показать ему, что слабым быть можно и это не так плохо. Чтобы с Грэмом он смог спокойно снять костюм, в котором он проходил много лет, нося маски.   
Он впервые кому-то так открылся. Позволил узнать себя настоящего, а Уилл оттолкнул его. И профайлер понял это слишком поздно. Он чуть не убил его, столкнув с обрыва. Теперь он понял, почему был счастлив, когда он выжил, когда он мог ходить и переживал, о том, что он исхудал и о том, что ему больно. Поэтому Ганнибал отстранился, потому что Грэм его снова предал. Он хотел избавиться от монстров, очистить этот мир от них, но обдумывая сейчас всё, Уилл понял, что монстр - это он. Многие скажут «Чел, ты нормальный? Он людей жрёт, АЛЛО, делает из них кулинарные шедевры и выставляет напоказ!». А я вижу, что этому человеку нужен был другой человек, который примет его странности, а значит, сможет принять и слабости. И только сейчас он понял, трахая его, что Ганнибалу нужна <i>любовь.</i>  
Он временно отключился от процесса совокупления, но Доктор Лектер ничего не сказал, они просто продолжали лежать. Очнувшись, Уилл снова начал двигаться, медленно, не причиняя боль. Профайлер убрал руки из-под груди Ганнибала и нажал на поясницу, несильно, прося, чтобы он выгнулся. Доктор послушался, стараясь расслабить спину. Уилл увидел метку Вёрджеров, она бледная, но бросается в глаза. Профайлер поцеловал её. Затем, положил голову между лопаток так, чтобы видеть, как член входит до упора, и заметил милые ямочки на пояснице , решив провести пальцами по ним.   
Подходя к разрядке, Грэм начал немножко ускоряться, обняв Ганнибала за талию руками и прижался к нему, переместив голову к уху.  
\- Ганнибал, ты такой... мягкий и… тёплый… тебя так и хочется обнимать... - речь была прерывистой из-за вздохов. - Ты такой милый… боже… когда ты попросил меня... починить дверцу… я еле сдерживался от улыбки… моё лицо бы треснуло… если бы я улыбнулся…чёрт.  
Уилл ускорялся, он больше не мог терпеть. Лектер зарылся в подушку, уже откровенно постанывая.  
\- Такой очаровашка… и я буду любить тебя таким, какой ты есть… любого тебя, - и с этими словами Ганнибал сжался и кончил, срываясь на стон, а Уилл следом за ним.  
Профайлер завалился на него. Член, уже мягкий, просто находился внутри. Спустя где-то 5 минут, всё ещё лежа поверх Лектера, Грэм сказал:   
\- Ганнибал  
\- Ммм…  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
Молчание.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Уилл.  
\- Как давно ты этого хотел?  
\- Это началось около двух месяцев назад.  
\- Хм… А я думал раньше.  
\- Я любил тебя раньше только в платоническом смысле, а с недавнего времени захотел и физически.  
\- Ты мне позволишь заботиться о тебе?  
Снова молчание.  
\- Конечно.  
\- И я хочу убивать с тобой всяких ублюдков.  
\- Как грубо, Уилл, - с весёлым тоном сказал Ганнибал.  
\- Только инсталляций делать не будем. Я не хочу, чтобы нас поймали.  
Молчание.  
\- Ладно… хорошо. Ты уверен?  
\- Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне.  
\- Тебе не обязательно это делать, чтобы подкрепить моё доверие. Я и так тебе верю.  
\- Ну, для профилактики не помешает.  
\- Хорошо, будешь убивать со мной ублюдков.  
Уилл рассмеялся из-за грубого слова из уст Лектера. Затем, слез с него и перекатился на бок, обнимая доктора со спины, и прикрыл их одеялом.  
\- Ганнибал.  
\- Да.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- И тебе.  
...  
Шёпотом Уилл сказал:  
\- Я буду любить и защищать тебя, мой Дьявол.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа  
> Жду отзывов)


End file.
